When the Eye of the Beholder is a Sharingan
by Closet Cleaner
Summary: Itachi is secretly in love with Kisame. Kisame is secretly in love with Itachi. It's shark mating season. What happens when a careless jutsu is sent Kisame's way? Lemony goodness, that's what! KisamexItachi and a hint of Sasori x Deidara
1. Mutual Feelings

**Pairing: Kisame x Itachi (Seme!K x Uke!I) and a hint of Sasori x Deidara  
Story Warnings: Yaoi. Slash. BL. MxM. Two guys screwing each other senseless. Swearing. Masturbation. A little blood, but not much.  
Chapter Warnings: Not much. Some inferiority complex and self-loathing, but hopefully its not _too_ angsty. Masturbation.  
Summary: Itachi is secretly in love with Kisame. Kisame is secretly in love with Itachi. It's shark mating season. What happens when a careless jutsu is sent Kisame's way? Lemony goodness, that's what! **

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and first lemon, so go easy with the flames! I will gladly take any criticism or praise though! And please read the warning. This is about two homosexual men engaging in sexual intercourse. If you don't like that, please do not read.  
Also, I beta'd this myself, but I think I got most of it. Feel free to point out any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

Kisame sighed as he combed through Samehada again. He didn't need to polish it like a normal sword, but every once and a while he would have to clean the flesh and bits of clothing out from under the scales.

He'd learned the hard way what would happen if he didn't.

Samehada was meticulously clean by now. Every scale was practically glowing, but Kisame continued to tidy his inanimate comrade. He just couldn't bring himself to leave the room. Not now.

Not while Itachi was training.

He wasn't _staring_ at the lithe figure as it danced through various weapon stances, but he _was_ stealing long and generous glances, and trying to maintain a façade of platonic attention. It wasn't unbelievable that one would take interest. After all, Itachi _was_ very skilled, and it _was_ interesting to watch him train.

Kisame jaw was clenched shut with the effort of not crossing the room right there and then and fucking his beautiful comrade against the cave wall.

Yes. Kisame was attracted to Itachi. And not only that. He'd realized a couple years back that he was in love with the man.

It was a gift and a curse being assigned as his partner. On one hand, he got to spend more time with his love-interest and help him in battle (though he really never needed help, it was good to have the option), but on the other hand, he had come mortifyingly close to a couple of awkward situation that would have been difficult to explain.

Mostly stemming from or resulting in him getting hard. And usually during mating season.

Which was now.

Kisame was, after all, a shark; and when that time of the year came around, it got…difficult for him. But he usually managed to control himself.

They usually had to share a room when they went on missions because of Kakuzu's small mission budgets. This meant that there were many times that Kisame ended up in a bed only a few feet away from the man, one hand fisting his manhood, and sharp teeth embedded in the other to stifle his moans.

He'd wanted to tell the man about his feelings many times, but he'd kept his mouth closed for obvious reasons. One, he had no idea if Itachi was even gay. Two, Itachi was a badass, and he was genuinely afraid of what his reaction would be. And three…

He glanced at the mirror that hung on the opposite wall before looking back to something much more appetizing.

Itachi was a sex-god.

He was a fish.

Itachi could have any girl (or guy) that he wanted in a heartbeat. Kisame was blue. He was scaly. He had _gills _on his face. And though one might not know it from looking at him, he had patches of denticles that cut deep when rubbed the wrong way. Not exactly the most romantic thing in the world. An optimist would have counted himself lucky that they didn't cover his whole body like a normal shark, but Kisame was just sullen.

Had he not been a skilled ninja, the tap on his shoulder would have made him jump. Instead, he calmly (although regrettably) detached his eyes from their feast of flesh to fix them on the blond standing next to him, finger raised slightly from the tap.

"What?" He asked a little brusquely. He didn't want to talk to Deidara. He was here to watch his beloved, damnit!

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you, un." He smiled

Kisame sighed. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to the blond nin, but his knowledge of the strange man told him that if his request wasn't acknowledged now, he would keep pestering him until Kisame was wishing he was a sushi wrap.

"Why not?" he said, getting up.

They walked down the corridor in silence for a bit, before Deidara spoke, surprisingly serious.

"Ya'know, Sasori-danna and I have some very different views on what real art is."

Kisame chuckled and looked at the blond man. "Deidara, no offence, but that is the farthest thing from new news I've heard in a while."

The blond man smiled. "Be that as it may, I strongly believe that I am right in my opinion of beauty, un. And yet, Sasori-danna, is adamant that _his_ views are correct. What do you think that means?"

Kisame stared at the man in confusion, not getting where the eccentric man was going. "That maybe you're both right?" he asked

Deidara smiled encouragingly, and Kisame forced himself not to back away from the man. He did not like this new Deidara. "Now how can we both be right?" he asked patiently.

The shark-man wracked his brains for the correct answer. "Then you're both wrong?"

"Or," the blond said, flicking his bangs a little "maybe it isn't something you can be right or wrong about. Maybe beauty is different to every person, un." He stopped walking and turned to face the oddly-hued man, looking at him pointedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kisame had to wonder if the demolition expert had finally gone off the deep end.

"It means," Said a familiar voice from behind them "that that instead of gazing longingly at a certain Uchiha and then pouting at the nearest mirror, like you do almost _every day_, you might want to actually say something to him."

Kisame's jaw would have dislocated itself from hanging open right then if it wasn't too busy sputtering out incomprehensible syllables.

Sasori smiled, and Deidara pouted. "How long have you been following us, danna?"

The puppet gave a small snort. "Since you left the training room."

Kisame raised his hands up, having finally reigned control of his speech, and interrupted Deidara's imminent comment. "Wait a second, I- I don't _gaze_ at anyone! I don't even know what you're talking about."

Deidara shook his head, "Kisame. We've seen you. You gaze. Not that we think it's bad, un, but you keep making that self-loathing face, and well…"

"It's pissing us off."

Kisame's iris-less eyes narrowed in suspicion "Why would you guys care?"

Deidara thought about it for a moment, tapping his chin. "I personally don't know."

Kisame sighed. "Well, thanks guys. I'll…consider what you said. But…could you do me a favor, and not tell anyone? This isn't exactly something I want the whole organization to know about."

"Don't worry." Said Sasori, as he placed his arm over Deidara's shoulders, "We understand that perfectly."

Kisame nodded in understanding and thanked them, both for their silence and their advice. He walked down the hall to his room, his mind buzzing with thoughts. He decided to take a shower to help himself think (and then take care of a _problem_ that had arisen from thinking about the Uchiha too much).

When he stepped out of the shower, he caught his reflection in the mirror. He studied it for a while, running his fingers over his scales, gills, and teeth, before going to bed.

It didn't matter what Deidara said. He was the Monster of the Hidden Mist.

No one could find him beautiful.

* * *

Itachi sighed as he closed the door to his room. He hadn't been sent on a mission in while, so he often found himself in the training room. He never used to do physical kata much, preferring to rely on his genjutsu in battle. Then he'd come across his partner training one day.

Itachi sighed as he got ready for his shower. He'd built up a sweat while he was training and, being the fastidious person that he was, wanted to get it off as quick as possible.

When the water was warm, he climbed in, remembering the day. He had just finished passing on a mission summons to Sasori, who was practicing his techniques in the training room, when he saw Kisame and Hidan sparring together.

Itachi was mesmerized by the way he wielded the seemingly cumbersome sword as effortlessly and gracefully as if it were a katana. And that wasn't all. They had obviously been fighting for a while, and Kisame had long since rid himself of his cloak.

Itachi had watched as the man's muscles moved and rippled beneath his scaly skin, sharp teeth bared in a shark-like grin. He had quickly run out of the room to prevent himself from doing something embarrassing.

After that, he had gone to the training room almost every day, hoping to catch a glimpse of the periwinkle man. He'd been rewarded a few times for his efforts, but apparently Kisame preferred to train somewhere else most of the time. And lately, he would just sit in the room doing banal things to pass the time. Today he'd been cleaning Samehada for the better part of an hour before leaving with Deidara. Had he not been an Uchiha, he would have pouted. He didn't like other people getting Kisame's attention. Especially not when they then disappear with him for the rest of the day.

He frowned. Kisame was the only person he'd ever met who could make him feel so much like a teenager. An emotional, love-struck, horny teenager. He wondered what the older man would think if he told him that.

Itachi shook his head. He didn't want the older man to laugh at him. Kisame was the most masculine thing he'd ever seen. He probably had some pretty little mermaid or something back home. Itachi was probably just a naïve little boy in his eyes, no matter how powerful he was. The Uchiha was much more feminine in comparison to the broad shoulders, vast expanses of muscle, and the dangerous charm that Kisame possessed.

Itachi sighed. Thinking about Kisame had gotten him half-hard.

He put his fingertips on his collarbone and trailed them down, over smooth skin, and circled his nipple. His eyes were closed, and he was picturing the shark-man in front of him. In his mind, a scaly thumb and forefinger rolled the pert nub around, pulling and pinching until it was fully erect, while another rough hand was petting at the inside of his thigh.

Itachi's breathing was labored, and it only became more so when he grabbed hold of his weeping erection and began to stroke. Slow strokes quickly evolved into rapid, desperate jerks as he imagined pale eyes staring down into his own.

He came with a cry of the older man's name, and braced himself on the side of the shower so as not to fall. He allowed himself a moment to blink the stars from his eyes before cleaning himself off and getting out.

As Itachi was getting dressed for bed, he heard a knock on his door. Tobi informed him of a mission that he was to depart for the next morning. After affirming that, yes, he was a good boy, Itachi closed the door and made his way to the bed across the room and almost immediately fell asleep.


	2. The Long Night

**Chapter Warnings: Mild Swearing. A wet dream (because what yaoi fanfic is complete without a wet dream?). Inferred masturbation. **

**A/N: Hey! I know that this is going kind of slow, but trust me! I'm going somewhere with this!**

'_Damn Leader.' _Kisame thought, as he yawned again, _'Making us get up so early.'_

It wasn't just the time that was upsetting him, though. He was reacting very negatively to his mating instincts right now. He was hyper and antsy, and it showed. He'd also been taking longer looks at his partner lately, and he'd almost gotten caught a few times.

He glanced down at the man walking next to him. Itachi didn't seem upset about the hour in the slightest. Though, he wasn't exactly the kind of man who would advertise that.

They'd left at dawn and had been walking for hours since then.

And it was still incredibly early in the day.

"Itachi-san." The teenager looked up at him "Where are we going for this mission?" Tobi hadn't told him anything except the ungodly hour that he had to get up by, and he hated being in the dark.

"Water Country."

Kisame nodded. That was all he wanted. Which was good, because that was probably all he would get out of the boy.

After many hours of walking, they'd managed to make good headway, and were currently in a small village, with a few people milling about. They were only about a mile from where they needed to be.

"Itachi-san, we should rest here." The man nodded, and they began looking for an inn.

When they found one, Itachi made his way to the desk where a woman was scanning the log-book intently; probably making sure nothing was amiss. Kisame noted that she was quite pretty. She had a small, heart-shaped face, large blue eyes, chestnut hair that fell about her waist in waves, and was currently worrying a small, well-manicured nail. Kisame guessed that if he were straight, he would have found her quite attractive.

Itachi cleared his throat, and Kisame watched as the girl looked up and immediately turned a bright pink. He sighed as the woman panted over his love, running her eyes over him, and began to talk.

The raven-haired man gestured over his shoulder at him during one of his responses, and Kisame saw the woman flinch as her eyes made contact with him. She scanned him like she had Itachi, but with a look of fear and disgust in her eyes instead of the previous admiration.

Kisame gritted his teeth as he was once again reminded of his appearance. He glared at the woman, and watched as she inched closer to Itachi and hastily finished assigning them a room.

As they were about to leave, the woman snatched Itachi's sleeve, and Kisame heard her ask, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" She glanced in his direction, as if to make sure he was still as hideous as she had first thought.

Itachi only stared at her hand. She slowly got the message and loosened her hold on his clothing. When she did, he simply walked away from her in search of the room.

Once the teenager had passed him, Kisame looked at the girl. He bared his teeth, a low growl rumbling in his throat. She squeaked and backed up against the wall. She wanted him to be a monster, so he might as well indulge her, right? Then he turned and left, with the sadistic delight of having terrified her the only positive thought in his head.

* * *

_Large, rough hands were on him. One grasped his hip, and the other slowly pumped his swollen member. Coarse lips were running along his jaw, nipping at it now and then with razor-sharp teeth. _

_A smaller, much smoother pair of hands were grasping tightly at scaly, muscular arms, while a matching set of pale legs were curled tightly around a large, thrusting form. He cried out and begged the man above him to go faster. Harder._

_He wanted to feel more of the other male. He wanted to reach his release, and yet he never wanted it to end. His body was on fire. He needed the man holding him._

_The thrusts came faster, and he cried out in sinful pleasure with each one. His lover stiffened and came with a deep growl, biting into the soft flesh of his shoulder. The sensation sent him tumbling _into an upright position.

Itachi was panting, and he groaned as the memory of the dream pulsed in his mind. He pushed his long hair away from his face. He was drenched in sweat and pre-cum, and he was achingly hard.

He glanced across the room where Kisame's bed was. Even without the Sharingan, he caught the man's closed eyes and steady breathing, so he got up and headed to the bathroom to finish himself off.

* * *

Kisame couldn't sleep after the innkeeper's reaction. He supposed he should be used to it.

'_Stupid Deidara. Putting silly ideas in my head.' _The long walk had been full of thinking and pondering, and he'd almost thought about the artist's suggestion seriously. Almost.

He sighed and rolled onto his side to look at his partner. The moonlight seeped in through the cracks in the curtains and fell upon the beautiful man.

His raven hair was fanned out over the pillow, and the covers had been kicked off near his feet. Kisame chuckled at that. He let his eyes roam over the semi-clothed body, tracing over a smooth collarbone, down the pale expanse of chest, past the well-defined abs, before stopping at the waistband to his shorts.

He reversed the journey his eyes had traveled, so that they rested on the man's contorted face.

'_Wait, what?'_

Kisame frowned and Itachi let out a small whimper. Was he having a nightmare?

In all of the time they'd known each other, he'd never once seen the teen have a nightmare. He'd always expected to, since the kid had some pretty terrifying experiences in his life, but Itachi was always completely stoic in his sleep.

Then Itachi moaned, and Kisame's eyes widened.

'_Oh.'_

That moan was not pained or frightened. In fact, it was dripping with carnal pleasure.

He was having a wet dream.

It was only natural considering his age, but still…

Kisame watched as Itachi's back arched off of the bed, and another moan slipped from his lips.

It was all the shark-man could do not to get up and molest the boy.

When he sounded near his completion, Kisame gritted his teeth. He cursed the fact that this kind of thing had to happen during mating season, because the strain it took not to interfere was incredible.

Just then, Itachi shot up. Kisame struggled to get his breathing under control and closed his eyes. He must have been convincing because the raven left the room without confronting him.

Kisame tried to keep composed as he heard the man finish himself off in the other room before going back to bed.

With these new memories surging through his mind, Kisame could tell that it was going to be a long night.


	3. The Jutsu

**Chapter Warnings: Sex. I guess this could be considered dub-con if looked at the right way, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. Mild blood. A little OOC-ness. Sue me. You'll get lots of lint.  
Disclaimer: Yes, I realizes that I forgot to do this on both of the others. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. This is just wishful thinking.**

**A/N: Finally! Sex! I know you guys have been waiting for it. Pervy bastards.  
Also, that break during the fight scene is essential, because I am no good at fight scenes. Trust me on this one. That line-break is your friend.**

They had broken in without incident, and Itachi had the scroll in his hand. As they stepped out into the sun, however, they were faced with a mob of enemy bandits.

Kisame grinned his shark-like grin and turned to the raven next to him. "I'll take the right side." he growled, a scaly hand reaching up to grip Samehada's hilt.

Itachi nodded, and they braced themselves for attack.

* * *

The battle lasted only twenty minutes, but it was taxing, and Kisame was glad that he was able to expend a lot of the energy he had built up in his hormone-induced state.

He turned to look at Itachi, and the man nodded. It was time to head out.

They were both rather disheveled, and Kisame was looking for his _hitai-ate_, which had come off with a particularly well-placed punch by one of the bandits.

He had just returned Samehada to its rightful place on his back, when Itachi's eyes widened.

"Kisame!"

The shark had barely turned around when he was knocked back by a blast of chakra. His head exploded in agony, and he let out a pained grunt.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Itachi run past him and heard the sound of a throat being slit before the man knelt down next to him.

"Kisame! What's wrong? Kisame!"

He let out a strangled grunt, and Itachi trained his swirling Sharingan on him.

"I don't recognize this jutsu…Kisame?"

Kisame wasn't listening. The pain in his head had lessened to a dull throb, but so had the rest of his senses. It was all he could muster to keep his eyes open, and soon that was also past his ability.

* * *

"Kisame! Kisame!" Itachi was shaking the larger man vigorously, but he got no reaction.

He cursed and slung the larger man's arm over his shoulders. He was heavy, but Itachi wasn't a ninja for nothing.

He looked at the man's unconscious face, and couldn't help but notice how serene the man looked. He really was handsome, despite being half shark. In fact, Itachi liked the man's unique features. He had a dangerous charm to him.

These thoughts swirled in his head as he hauled the man away from the battlefield and to the inn. He barely glanced at the woman who ran the front desk, but he couldn't miss the strangled gasp that came from her when she saw the two bloodied men barge through the door.

Once in the room, he laid the heavy man down on his bed and disappeared into the bathroom to get the first-aid kit he'd stashed there.

Upon returning, he unzipped the dark Akatsuki cloak, to reveal the hard, muscular form beneath it. Itachi inhaled deeply, calming himself before he did something he would regret.

He had managed to patch up most of the large cuts when Kisame started to stir.

"Kisame?" Itachi moved to peer over the man's face, and was rewarded when the iris-less eyes cracked open.

'_Thank Kami.'_

He had opened his mouth to speak when a hand darted out and grabbed his collar, pulling him forward. Itachi was inches from the Kisame's face, and the look in the older man's eyes sparked something akin to fear in the younger.

Something was wrong.

"K-Kisame?" _'Get a hold of yourself! Uchihas don't stutter, damnit!' _ "Wha-mpf!"

Itachi's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger as Kisame crashed their mouths together.

He was frozen, but his partner didn't seem to notice his unresponsiveness. Rough lips moved desperately over the petal-soft pair, and a slick tongue was prodding at his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

The rational part of Itachi's brain told him that this was obviously a reaction to the jutsu that was cast on him; but the larger, hormonal, teenage part refused to let this chance be wasted.

He opened his mouth, allowing the other access, and Kisame ravenously explored every crevice he could find. The skilled tongue had Itachi melting, and he didn't protest as he was jerked onto the bed and pressed into the mattress. Kisame straddled his form, never disconnecting the mess of tongues, lips, and saliva that was their kiss.

Itachi's lungs were burning, but he refused to pull away. Finally Kisame did, leaving Itachi gasping for breath. Large hands unzipped his cloak and grunted impatiently when he found more material in his way.

Itachi let out a groan of protest as Kisame ripped his shirt and fishnet to tatters, but the noise became a moan as skilled mouth traced across his chest, finding a pink nipple. As the older man sucked and bit, Itachi moaned louder.

When Kisame relinquished the abused nub, he began to slide down Itachi's body. The raven cried out in pain, and the bluenette looked up at the noise. As he did, Itachi could see the blood between them, and with his Sharingan, he could see a patch of scales on either side of the man's chest that was different from the others.

'_Denticles.'_ Itachi marveled at the fact that his partner of so many years hadn't told him about them, but the thoughts were torn from his head as hot breath ghosted over his member. He cursed the fact that he didn't even notice his pants being pulled down.

He glanced at his partner's face and jumped in surprise. The man was looking at him intently with a look brimming with lust. He began to panic slightly as the man lowered his mouth full of dangerously sharp teeth over his most sensitive region, but apparently, even in his delirious state, Kisame didn't want to cause harm.

Itachi fell back onto the mattress, and wound his fingers in dark blue hair. He couldn't help but be aroused by the danger he was in, both by the teeth and the equally sharp scales that had torn at his chest and stomach.

Kisame sucked and licked at his shaft, dipping his tongue into the sensitive slit and gently scraping his teeth up the length. Itachi's back arched up, and he let out a heavy moan.

He was close.

Kisame seemed to realize this, and he pulled away, ignoring his partner's groan of loss.

He lifted his arm up and held out three pastel fingers, while he licked and bit at Itachi's chest. The smaller man couldn't help but oblige, and he took the digits in his mouth, coating them generously. He wasn't ignorant. He knew what they were for.

Meanwhile, Kisame had delivered a particularly hard bite to his side, and Itachi let out an uncharacteristic yelp. A deep chuckle reverberated through the man, and he sunk his teeth into the pale flesh on the other side. Itachi would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

When fingers in his mouth had been well lubricated, and his jaw began to ache, he nipped at one of the fingers and Kisame extracted them. Without any hesitation, he pushed two of them into Itachi's tight hole and began to scissor. Itachi gritted his teeth as he was stretched, and Kisame pulled himself up to plunder Itachi's mouth again, biting and nipping at his lips until they bled.

Kisame added a third finger, and Itachi broke the kiss to gasp. Kisame nibbled at the younger man's jaw and journeyed down to the pale column of his neck. He removed his fingers, and gave a particularly hard suck to the raven's pulse-point before sheathing himself inside the younger man.

"Kisame!" he cried, as he was stretched to capacity by the other male. His hands reached up and grabbed at the broad shoulders, and he gasped as he felt more of the sharp scales cutting into the flesh of his hands. He focused on the pain in his hands as he wrapped his legs around the sturdy form, signaling for him to start.

Kisame's tongue laved over the junction of his neck, and he bit down hard with his first thrust.

Itachi's jaw was clenched tight against the pain, and he felt tears pricking at his eyes. He tightened his legs around his partner, and the new angle made Kisame thrust straight into the small bundle of nerves buried deep within him.

"Ah! Kisame! Again!" The shark-man wasn't exactly listening, as he was still under the affects of the jutsu, but their position didn't change, so he hit the spot again with full force.

"Harder!" He wanted to feel the man as deep as possible.

Itachi cried out his lover's name with each precise thrust, but his words soon melted into incoherent moans. He was about to burst, and as the thrusts became more erratic, Itachi guessed his partner was, too.

A hand came up to pump Itachi's erection, and within a few strokes, he came with a lustful cry. His climax must have made him clench down on his partner, for Kisame came with a howl soon after, teeth burying themselves in the already-abused neck.

Itachi managed to shimmy to the side enough that when Kisame's trembling arms gave out, he didn't collapse on the Uchiha.

Only once the post-orgasmic bliss faded away, did Itachi realize what he had just done. He pushed the larger man off of him, and quickly got something to clean them up with, making sure to get all of the blood and…other fluids out of Kisame's scales, and cursing himself for taking advantage of his friend's weakened state.

He knew that it was mating season for sharks, as he had read up quite a bit on the species when he was assigned his partner.

Itachi figured that the jutsu must have been some kind of instinct-enhancer (or cognizance-suppresser).

He cursed his hormone-crazed brain that caused him to betray his friend's trust.

After transferring Kisame to his own, unsoiled bed, and replacing Kisame's sheets with a pair he found in the closet, restoring both of their clothes to their rightful places (with the exception of his shirt, which had been ripped to tatters, and Kisame's _hitai-ate_, which he couldn't find), and opening the window to try and get rid of the heavy smell of sex, he sat at the small table and began to think.

'_This is going to be awkward to tell him…'_

'_Maybe I shouldn't tell him. It would spare us both the mortification….'_

'_No! What if he remembers everything? He would know I would have kept it from him, and that would be even more embarrassing!'_

His head made a loud _'thunk' _as it connected with the table.

'_This is exactly why I try never to over think things.'_

He sighed, scribbled a note to Kisame, and stormed out of the room.

He needed fresh air.


	4. The Repercussions

**Chapter Warnings: Swearing. Angsty-ness for a while. A little sappiness towards the end, but it shouldn't be that bad.**

**A/N: Yes, I know. Kisame seems like a pretty confident guy. But if you looked like a fish and were in love with a total sex-god, you would feel inadequate, too.  
Wow! I just realized that this whole chapter is from Kisame's POV!**

When Kisame woke up, his head was throbbing. He felt like he had a hangover.

'_Damnit. I never drink this much…' _He sat up and observed the room, the previous day trickling back to him.

The mission….the annoying innkeeper…the scroll...the jutsu…passing out…

'_Ah, that explains the headache…'_

He couldn't help but feel that there was something he was forgetting…

Oh yeah…he'd seen Itachi have a wet dream.

Kisame shook his head as the thought began to get him excited.

He stood up slowly and looked for his partner. "Itachi-san?" He checked the whole flat, but he wasn't there. It was then that he saw a piece of paper on the table. He walked over to it, picking it up and scanning the unusually sloppy words.

_Kisame,_

_ I've gone to get something I left at the battlefield. I should be back soon. –Itachi._

The shark-man scratched at the back of his neck and glanced out the window.

It was pouring down rain.

He sighed and returned to his bed, belatedly realizing that the tightness under his Akatsuki cloak was caused by an array of bandages. He smiled at the thought of Itachi taking care of him.

Just then, the door burst open, and a sopping wet Uchiha trudged inside. He took off his straw hat and set it on the table, as well as another object that made a soft '_plat' _as it hit the wood. Obviously something cloth. Kisame didn't pay it much mind.

"Find what you were looking for?" He asked, still reclined on his bed.

The raven nodded, but didn't look at him.

Kisame's brows furrowed.

'_What's with him?' _He wondered, standing up and walking over to the Uchiha. His collar was pulled up, so Kisame could only see the top half of his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking a step forward.

The Uchiha stumbled back a step and tugged his collar farther up. That was when Kisame noticed the lacerations on the man's hands. "Itachi-san! What happened?" He reached out and grabbed the pale hands, bringing them to his face for inspection. He frowned.

'_Those almost look like—'_

"Your scales."

"What?"

"I had to carry you here after you passed out. I didn't take into consideration that you might have denticles."

Kisame flinched. He'd hurt Itachi. And now Itachi knew about another of his disgusting features.

He looked up in time to see a blush fade from the man's face.

'_Huh? What was that about?'_

Itachi sneezed, and Kisame noticed that his hands (which he was still holding) were shivering slightly.

"You should get out of your wet clothes so that you'll warm up quicker." He advised, as he reached for the zipper of the younger man's cloak.

"No!" Itachi backed up, and was met with a wall at his back.

"Don't be difficult Itachi-san." He grabbed a hold of the zipper, and the raven tried to pull his hands away.

"No! Kisame! Stop–!"

Kisame gasped as the cloak was undone. Itachi turned his face away; eyes squeezed shut, avoiding his partner's horrified gaze.

Kisame's mouth went dry as he studied the shorter man. He had teeth-marks all over him, crusting with blood, more than one adorning his neck. His lips were bruised and littered with scabs. And there was the unmistakable shredding on his chest and stomach from shark-scales. Kisame backed away until he hit the table, his hand pressed to his mouth in revulsion.

What in Kami's name had he done?

"W-what did–" He looked away, unable to look at the evidence of the pain he had obviously caused. His legs were weak, and he collapsed to the floor, cradling his head in his hands. "What did I do?"

Itachi sighed, and Kisame could practically feel the pain in it. "…I think you know."

Kisame wanted to retch. He'd hurt his most precious person. He'd betrayed him.

"I'm sorry." He murmured "I'm so sorry."

"Kisame…"

"I'm so sorry."

"Kisame!"

He flinched at the harsh tone, and raised his head. The Uchiha's eyes softened, and Kisame knew it was because of the tears that were spilling out of his colorless eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." He said quietly, "The jutsu was to blame."

Kisame shook his head. "It wasn't just the jutsu."

Itachi sighed, "I know. It's mating season."

Kisame's eyes widened in surprise, and Itachi raised an eyebrow that clearly said 'What? I'm a genius.'

The older male turned his head to the side. "It wasn't just that, either." He mumbled.

Itachi frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I…" Kisame swallowed thickly and screwed his eyes shut. "I have…_feelings_ towards you that…I shouldn't…"

Silence.

"Say something."

Nothing.

"Please…"

"I didn't resist."

The words were said so low, that Kisame almost missed it. When he heard, his head shot up and his eyes desperately scanned the impassive profile of the turned-away face.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi sighed. "I…wanted it."

Kisame couldn't tell if this was some cruel joke or not.

"…What?"

"Don't make me say it again!" His cheeks were dusted with pink, and he still refused to look at the other man.

Kisame stood and took a step closer to the raven, and Itachi glanced at him, before his gaze skittered away again.

"Are you fucking with me?"

Itachi turned to him and growled. "Do you think you would have gotten as far as you did if I didn't absolutely love every second of what you were doing?" He stopped his mouth and turned away again.

Kisame still couldn't comprehend how anyone could actually _want_ him to do…_that _to them. Especially not _Uchiha Itachi_.

"Why would y–?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" This time, his hand shot up to physically restrain his traitorous mouth.

Kisame froze.

'_What?'_

"But I'm…" He looked at his scaly hand, clenching it into a fist and looking at Itachi imploringly, searching for any sign of deceit.

Itachi seemed to realize his dilemma, because he stepped forward and cupped the older man's face in his hands. Wordlessly, he placed his scabbed lips over the stunned pair above him.

A tear escaped form Kisame's eye, only to get caught in his gills, and he moved his lips with the other, his hands coming to rest on the other's narrow hips.

The kiss didn't last long, but it was full of emotion. When they pulled apart, Kisame saw it swirling in the large, black eyes.

"I know that I'm just a kid, and I know that I probably look pretty foolish right now, but…even if you don't want…I mean…I–" Kisame chuckled, and Itachi stopped and looked down with a look of hurt and embarrassment on his beautiful face.

Kisame put his finger under the raven's chin and lifted it up until shameful black and incredulous white locked. "Are you _really_ trying to tell me that _you _are inadequate?" Itachi tried to look away, but Kisame wouldn't have it, and brought his gaze back. "Itachi-san. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You're a master at everything you do. You're more intelligent than the rest of the Akatsuki put together. You can get out of almost any battle without more than a scratch. You're the one of the most powerful people in the organization. And people might not know it, but you have a huge heart. Just look at your brother. You threw away everything to protect him. Itachi-san. Do you even realize how amazing you are? Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Kisame…"

"I'm a fish for crying out loud! Don't pretend you don't care. I see how people look at me. I'm a monster! I'm not nearly as skilled as you. I'm rash. I'm rude. I've got pretty average intelligence. I–mphf." His words were sealed in the younger man's mouth, and when they pulled apart, Itachi was looking at him sternly.

"Kisame. I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. You are incredibly powerful. You're clever. You're funny. And you're brazenness is actually quite charming…and Kisame…" Itachi ran his slender, scabbing fingers over the gills that ran under the bluenette's eyes. He touched the drop that was still caught there, and rubbed it away. "Call me crazy…but I think you look incredibly sexy."

Kisame looked into the blushing face before him, "Itachi-san…" Their lips connected again, but this time, both participants were ravenously devouring each other. Hands were tangled tightly in hair, and lips were slanted against each other for better access.

Itachi began to walk backward–lips still firmly attached to Kisame's–until his knees hit the back of one of the beds. Kisame's eyes widened as he realized what Itachi wanted. His heart was surging in his chest. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. His love accepted him–said that he loved him! And now, they were…

'_Kami-sama, if I'm dreaming, don't ever let me wake up.'_


	5. The Best Night

**Chapter Warnings: A little blood. Anal Sex (This one is purely con! No jutsus needed!). Oral. Some teasing.  
A/N: Ugh. This took me forever. Also, I just want to point out, that this chapter is twice as long as the English paper I had to do today that took me about three times as long to write…there must be something wrong with me.  
Hope you guys like it! There will be an epilogue to this, so stick around for a little longer! ^_^  
**

They fell back onto the bed, and Kisame dragged his teeth across the pale jaw to the un-marred side of Itachi's neck. Itachi shuddered beneath him, and Kisame froze. "Kisame," he breathed, his hand carding through navy hair, "do that again."

Kisame breathed a sigh of relief–glad that he hadn't done anything wrong–before complying with his lover's request.

Itachi reconnected their lips, and Kisame tasted blood. He pressed his tongue to the lips before him, and sure enough, he felt that the scabs there were breaking off. He hated to admit it, but the taste and smell of blood was affecting the shark part of him on an instinctual level. He groaned and pushed the Akatsuki coat further down Itachi's arms before throwing it to the side.

He felt the raven's hands tugging impatiently at his coat, and he lifted himself from Itachi so that he could unzip the cumbersome cloak before tossing it with the other. He felt eyes on him, and blushed a deep purple when he saw the way Itachi gazed at his shirtless form.

He crawled back onto his partner and began nibbling at the man's neck again, careful not to break the skin. He ran his hands up and down pale sides, feeling every dip of muscle and rib. The shark-man cringed as he felt the scabs on either side of his lover's body, but Itachi seemed to lean into the touch.

'_Is he a masochist or something?' _he wondered silently, unwilling to voice his ponderings, lest he anger the Uchiha.

Kisame's hands made one more run before coming to rest at the top of Itachi's pants.

"Itachi-san…" He looked into his lover's eyes, searching for any sign of hesitation.

"Please." The raven arched up slightly into Kisame's hands as he moaned the word.

That was all Kisame needed. He tore the shorter man's pants off, adding them to the slowly-growing pile of clothing next to the bed.

Kisame took a moment to admire Itachi's form. He'd dreamed about seeing this sight for a long time. Itachi was lying on his back as naked as the day he was born, his pale skin was littered with Kisame's marks (which pleased his animalistic side perfectly), and he was flushed and panting. A shiver passed down the bluenette's spine at the arousing figure in front of him, before he descended on the Uchiha.

He took a pink nipple into his mouth and rolled it around, relishing the moans that he caused the other to release. Kisame reached his hand up to stimulate the other as he grazed his teeth over the hard nub.

Itachi arched his back at the sensation, "Kisame!" he moaned.

Kisame decided that he very much enjoyed the way his name sounded on Itachi's lips just then.

He switched his mouth to the other side, giving the second nub the same treatment as the first, as his hand pinched and twisted at the other.

When he was satisfied, he moved down, careful not to graze Itachi's body like he obviously did during their last…session. He had barely blinked when he was suddenly flipped over and pushed into the bed. He looked up in surprise and saw a wicked smile cross the Sharingan-user's face.

"Itachi?" The raven was straddling his hips, and smiling down at the ex-mist nin.

He leaned down, caressing the azure man's ear with his tongue. Kisame shuddered at the sensation. His ears were sensitive since they were always covered up. Warm breath joined the wet muscle as Itachi spoke.

"My turn."

Those two words entered his ear and immediately went south, along with a large supply of his blood. He groaned in arousal, and Itachi began to slide down his body. Kisame propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see his beloved.

Itachi hooked his fingers into Kisame's pants and pulled them off, watching as the shark-man's erection sprang from its confines. A lavender blush spread across his face at that, but Itachi just gazed at his member with fierce concentration.

"Itachi, you know you don't have t–nngh!" his words were lost in a strangled moan as a hot, wet muscle was dragged up his length.

* * *

Itachi was incredibly nervous. He'd never done this before. In fact, the only person he'd ever been intimate with was Kisame–only a few hours before.

He steeled himself and began kissing and licking at the shaft. He decided that he liked the sensation of scales under his tongue. Kisame moaned thickly, and Itachi looked up at the man.

As their eyes me, Itachi felt electricity shoot down his spine. Kisame was breathing heavily, and his face was flushed. Itachi would be lying if he said that the older man turning violet wasn't a little cute.

He flicked his tongue over the head, dipping it into the sensitive slit, all the while keeping eye-contact with the taller man. Kisame must have been enjoying himself, if the moans and whispers of the younger's name he was releasing had anything to say about it.

Finally, Itachi pressed his lips to the head, pausing a bit before parting them slightly and letting the organ slip inside.

It felt strange. The feeling of the large, warm object in his mouth felt intrusive at first, but as he adjusted to it, he recalled some of the things he'd enjoyed Kisame doing, and decided to experiment a little.

He started bobbing his head slowly, allowing his saliva to coat the shaft, making it easier for him to slide up and down. He began alternating between running his tongue over what seemed to be sensitive spots, and giving hard sucks to the head.

Kisame's back hit the mattress when he could no longer support himself on his elbows. His breathing was labored, and his hips were starting to buck slightly. Itachi had to place his hands on the toned hips to stop himself from choking on the man's member.

"I-Itachi I'm–ngh! I'm close!"

The younger man hummed in acknowledgement, and the vibrations sent Kisame over the edge. "Itachi!" he cried as he came into the raven's mouth.

Itachi swallowed his lover's release before sitting up to look at the other.

* * *

Kisame shuddered as Itachi swallowed thickly. He'd never imagined that Itachi would be so skilled at that. He was breathing heavily, and the memory of the obsidian eyes staring back at him during his ministrations was overwhelming.

"Was it okay?" Kisame broke out of his reverie to stare at the man in front of him, who was now giving him a bashful look.

"Okay?" cobalt eyebrows rose slightly, "Itachi, I'm going to have to go track down the person who taught you that and thank them." He smiled. "Before killing them of course, because you're mine and I'm a jealous and possessive creature."

Itachi smiled before his eyes dropped to half-mast seductively "Then should we continue?"

Kisame growled playfully and tackled Itachi to the bed, smiling as his prey was pinned under him. "Why not?"

The taller of the two crashed their mouths together, not deterred in the slightest that he could taste himself on his lover's tongue. Slick, wet muscles battled for dominance before Itachi finally relented and let his mouth be investigated by Kisame's inquisitive tongue.

Itachi reached down to his hip, where a large hand was holding him in place. Nimble fingers detached the strong grip and began pulling it up.

Kisame broke the kiss to look at Itachi questioningly. The response he got was his first three fingers being taken into the warm mouth that he had just vacated.

A heady, aroused growl reverberated through his chest at the sight, and he bent down to flick his tongue over the junction of Itachi's neck. He licked, sucked, and bit, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his marks on the younger.

When he couldn't take the wait any longer, he pulled his fingers from Itachi's mouth and slid one into the tight, puckered hole before him.

Itachi moaned loudly as the finger swirled around inside of him. Kisame connected their lips in the hopes of distracting the raven from the intrusive finger. When the other man was ready, he added another finger, swallowing Itachi's small noises of discomfort. He scissored them slowly, making sure that his partner wouldn't be in pain.

Itachi began pushing back on Kisame's fingers, alternating his angle randomly. The shark-man realized what he was looking for and curled his fingers up. Itachi cried out, breaking the kiss. Taking advantage if the distraction, Kisame pushed the third finger in.

"Kisame." Itachi moaned wantonly "Stop teasing."

The nin smiled, still pumping his fingers in and out. "What do you want, Itachi?"

Itachi seemed to realize that Kisame was willing to drag the little game out if necessary. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared his lover right in the eye.

"I want you inside me, Kisame."

The azure man's stomach lurched with anticipation at those words.

He ripped his fingers out, positioned himself at the twitching entrance and plunged into the warm heat. Itachi's back arched and he cried out. The effort it took not to ravage the man there and then was almost painful. His every instinct screamed to piston in and out of the man below him, but he managed to still himself.

After a few seconds of adjustment, Itachi wrapped his legs around Kisame's build and pulled him closer.

"What are you waiting for?" Despite the haughty tone, Kisame could tell that he appreciated the pause. He pulled out until only the head remained before pushing back in slowly.

"Kisame…" Itachi glared at him as irritably as he could through his hooded lids. "You're going to have to go faster than that."

Kisame grinned and rolled his eyes "How unromantic." he muttered.

He pulled out again just as slowly, but then thrust inside until he was fully sheathed in his lover. He barely gave the man time to gasp before he was pulling out and thrusting in again. He kept a swift pace, and it wasn't long before Itachi reached up to grab at his shoulders.

His eyed widened and his rhythm faltered, "Itachi don't–hahh!" The Uchiha had leaned up to run his tongue over the gills that ran under Kisame's eye. The feeling was new and strange, and as the skilled muscle slid in and out of the inhuman features, he soon forgot what he was thinking about. With that, Itachi reached up and gripped the dangerous scales tightly.

"I know." He panted, rolling his hips as if he was trying to impale himself on Kisame's erection. Kisame nodded and resumed his thrusting, this time, however, he managed to drive straight into the bundle of nerves inside Itachi, making him arch up with a silent scream.

Kisame grunted, and angled himself so that he would hit that spot each time, thrusting almost ruthlessly into his partner. Itachi's back looked as if it was about to break from contorting itself in pleasure, and a trickle of saliva rolled from the corner of his mouth.

"K-Kisa–ngh–me! I'm–ah!"

Kisame grunted in acknowledgement "Me too."

He wrapped his hand around Itachi's weeping member, gripping it hard and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Kisame!" Itachi's body stiffened and his inner walls clamped down on Kisame as he came.

The sound of Itachi screaming his name as he climaxed was too much for the bluenette, and he groaned his lover's name as he, too, reached his peak.

Kisame landed next to the raven, who was already fading fast. He pulled the smaller man to his chest, not ashamed in the slightest to be cuddling after making love.

Dark eyelashes rested softly against the ivory skin, and Kisame felt his own eyes begin to droop as well.

"I love you, Itachi." He whispered into the black tresses, tucking the head safely under his chin.

He was just on the verge of sleep when he heard a whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

When Kisame awoke, Itachi was still asleep. Kisame smiled, glad that the previous night had not been a dream.

He had gotten a towel from the bathroom to clean them off with when he passed by the table.

He smiled, thinking for the hundredth time that night about how kind Itachi was under his stoic exterior.

On the table, surrounded by a small puddle of water, was his _hitai-ate_.


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter Warnings: Sappy fluff and multiple pairings!  
A/N: This is just a little epilogue that popped into my head. Sorry if it sucks! Hope you enjoyed my story! I want to thank you all for sticking with it!**

They'd been walking for hours, and finally the Akatsuki compound came into view.

Itachi was limping slightly, but he wasn't complaining. Who would? After all, it was a small price to pay for having his feelings returned so…vigorously the night before. Kisame had offered to carry him, but he would have none of it.

They hadn't talked about their relationship, or what they were to each other yet, and Itachi was nervous. They'd confessed to having mutual feelings of love, but what if Kisame wanted to keep it a secret? What if Kisame wanted to tell everyone? What if he wanted then to act differently around each other in public? What if he didn't?

The raven looked down. What did he _want_ Kisame to want? He didn't even know. Currently, the Uchiha's mind whirled with the possible outcomes of each scenario.

When he looked up from his meandering feet, the door to the compound was only a few paces away. He looked up at his lover, and suddenly…

He knew what he needed to do.

The sound of a zipper being drawn down made Kisame turn. If his eyes had gotten any bigger in that moment, he would have been wearing a youthfully green spandex jumpsuit. Itachi's coat flapped open all the way, revealing his toned chest and stomach.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" His gaze roved over the pale skin that had been practically mauled during yesterday's excitement with an expression of apologetic pride. "If you don't cover those up, everyone will see. I think even Tobi would be able to connect the dots."

Itachi smiled and took a breath. "I want them to see. I want them to know that I belong only to you."

Kisame smiled, and if the raven's Sharingan had been active, he would have seen the small tears of joy that pricked at the shark-man's eyes as he turned ahead. "Well I can't exactly say 'no' to that, now can I?"

The Uchiha beamed, and turned to the door, throwing it wide. He strode through the now-silent room where all of the members had been lazing around and talking, and were now gawking soundlessly. Kisame walked with him, and he was glad for the comfort.

Itachi set the scroll down on the table in the middle of the room, and was about to turn and walk out when he heard a wail from the corner of the room. He raised an eyebrow as Tobi looked to Deidara in horror.

"Senpai! Kisame-san tried to eat Itachi-san!"

The room erupted in a sea of chuckled and snickers, from Kisame as well as the others, and Itachi smiled.

"It sure felt like that, Tobi." He said.

Kisame's chuckles became a choking cough, and he immediately turned mauve.

Deidara smiled and reached down to intertwine his fingers with Sasori's.

"Boy do I know what that's like, un."

Everyone turned to them in surprise, and the two were smiling.

Itachi was, too. He'd known about their relationship for a while now, and it was in Deidara that he'd confided about Kisame. He was glad that they'd finally come out.

"Well, Jashin-sama says that it's wrong to lie by omission, so we might as well jump in here."

The group looked at Hidan, taken aback at the way Kakuzu's arm was slung across his shoulders.

Itachi was shocked. He had not expected that.

"Well I guess we'll come in on the tail-end of this, since everyone's doing it…" Pein smirked and patted Konan's thigh possessively. "Though it's probably not that big of a surprise." Konan rolled her eyes, smacking his had away playfully.

Itachi and the rest of the crowd looked at Zetsu almost expectantly, and he rubbed at the back of his neck self-consciously. "Funny thing about being two different people…" All but Tobi nodded in understanding.

"Um…Senpai?" he asked tentatively. "What the heck is going on?"

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
